


Bubbly Surprise

by IchiBri



Series: Sheith New Year 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Flirting, M/M, Married Sheith, Shenanigans & Mishaps, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiBri/pseuds/IchiBri
Summary: Tropical resort. A suite with a view of the ocean. Private balcony with a soaking tub. Shiro only needed one more thing.His husband.--In which Shiro tries to surprise Keith with a romantic bubble bath, but things go wrong.





	Bubbly Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Vacation

Tropical resort. A suite with a view of the ocean. Private balcony with a soaking tub. Shiro only needed one more thing.

His husband.

Keith wandered off to scope out the resort the minute they arrived. Half and hour later, Shiro received a text of ‘ _On my way to the room. Got you this_ ’ with an image of a plush mustached monkey with the resort logo on the red ribbon tied around its neck. It was cute, in an endearing and hysterical kind of way. And Shiro wanted to return the favor.

What better way than to surprise Keith with wine and a relaxing soak in the tub while they watched the sun set over the ocean? After a long and uncomfortable airplane ride, they deserved it.

So, he grabbed one of the eco-friendly body washes and headed out to the balcony. He turned on the faucet, adjusted the temperature, and squeezed a few drops of the body wash into the water. As it filled, he turned on the jets before walking back in to pour a couple glasses of wine.

The door opened and closed with a quiet click of the lock, and Shiro looked up from the ripples of red wine settling in the glass. With pale red Hawaiian print shorts and a white V-neck tee, the only thing more ridiculous than the sandals on Keith’s feet was the small black monkey with his long, drooping mustache of white hairs that he held in his arms.

“I swear, the gift shop could be its own mall,” Keith said as he crossed the room to Shiro’s side. His arm slipped easily around Shiro’s waist, and side by side, they were a perfect, sappy pair of an inverted outfit.

As Shiro set down the wine bottle with a quiet clunk on the tabletop, he turned in Keith’s grasp. “Is that what took you so long?”

Keith hummed, his gaze slowly raking higher over the flowery print of Shiro’s shirt. He swayed forward onto his toes and locked his eyes with Shiro’s for a long moment before they dropped to stare at Shiro’s lips. His own quirked with satisfaction at the swipe of Shiro’s tongue wetting his lower lip.

As Shiro leaned closer, his lashes falling shut with the tilt of his head, he pressed his lips to… the soft fuzz and tickling hair of Keith’s? His brow furrowed with the wrinkle of his nose, and Shiro blinked his eyes open to the dark, glassy eyes of the monkey plush.

“I had to pick out the perfect gift.” Keith pushed the plush against Shiro’s cheek in a soft peck and held it to Shiro’s chest until Shiro accepted it. “And it seems you two are getting along splendidly.”

“I’d love anything that came from you,” Shiro said so sweetly as his tender gaze drifted from the monkey to Keith’s impish grin. His hand lowered to set the plush beside the wine bottle before finding purchase on Keith’s hip.

His fingers curled into the hem of Keith’s shirt, and with a slow tug, he dragged the fabric up and over Keith’s head. “I’ve got a surprise for you too,” he said, voice low and sultry as he trailed his palms down the lean muscles of Keith’s obliques. His finger feathered along Keith’s navel and dipped beneath the waistline of his shorts. With practiced ease, Shiro popped the button.

When his hands pulled back from Keith’s skin, they left a heat burning in their wake. Keith chased it down with a swig of the wine Shiro offered him, but it did little but add to the warmth spreading from his chest. And when Shiro led him by the hand—eyes lit up with an animated giddiness and his boyish smile—out to the balcony, Keith lost himself in the shine of those dark irises.

But when Shiro turned to show off the soaking tub, he stumbled to a halt. Bubbles engulfed the water, foaming like the plump head of a mushroom and cascading over the balcony in a fizzy, citrusy waterfall.

They stared at the bubbly mess for a long moment before Keith’s burst of laughter spurred them into motion. “Oh shit, Shiro,” he said, his voice shaking with the rumbles of his chest. “We’re gonna get kicked out before we even unpack.”

Shiro abandoned his wine glass on the seat of a lounge chair, the red liquid sloshing dangerously close to the rim. “It’s not funny!” He rushed for the tub, his bare feet slipping and sliding on the slick tiles. He fumbled to turn off the faucet and slapped at the bubbles to find the dial for the jets.

“It’s pretty f—”

A pounding at their room door cut through Keith’s laughter. Shiro whipped his head to stare at Keith with wide, doe-like eyes, and Keith muffled his snort behind the wine glass. “I wonder who that would be.”

“Please, just go answer it and apologize for me,” Shiro nearly begged in exasperation.

Keith turned on his heel and set aside his wine when he stepped back into the room. To no one’s surprise, he opened the door to a very concerned manager with deep lines marking his forehead and a forced smile stretching his lips thin.

“May I have a look at your balcony? There seems to be an issue concerning… bubbles.”

“Yeah, my husband and I deeply apologize for that,” Keith said as he stepped aside. He walked with the manager through the suite and hung back by the open sliding door of the balcony.

On his hands and knees, Shiro scooped armfuls of bubbles back into the tub as the water emptied down the drain. He froze at the distinct taps of the manager’s shoes on the tile. Shiro wasn’t one to cringe under the stare of another man, but he sunk back against the balcony railing with an apologetic smile.

Without a word, the lean manager pointed a long finger at a metal placard on the railing. Shiro’s eyes followed to read the engraved words. ‘ _No Additives in the Tub_ ’

“I am so sorry,” he sheepishly said. “We’ll clean this up, and it won’t happen again.”

With a slight nod of his head, the manager hummed. He turned and left with a parting of, “I’ll have extra towels sent up shortly.”

When the door closed with a distinct click, Keith snorted a laugh. He strolled over to Shiro and bent down in front of him. “I quite like this surprise,” he chuckled.

“Oh, I’m sure.”

“No, really.” Keith smiled as he crooked his pointed finger through the mass of fizzy bubbles. He wiped it on the tip of Shiro’s nose, and before the faux scandalized breath could leave Shiro’s lips, Keith pressed forward to kiss them.

When he pulled back, the remnants of suds shined on his cheek. “You know, we can still get naked and roll around in the bubbles,” Keith teased.

Shiro hooked a hand around Keith’s neck and pulled him close until their breaths warmed each other’s lips. He hummed, the long puff of air blowing against Keith’s skin. And as Keith tilted his head to slot his lips against Shiro’s, a wet splat of bubbles was pushed against his cheek.

Keith straightened with a fire blazing in his irises. “Is that the game we’re playing?”

“It’s payback for earlier.”

“Oh, you’re on,” Keith said with a rumbling purr.

Their hands dove into the mound of bubbles, pushing and shoving the foam in each other’s faces as their laughter echoed through the humid evening air. It clung to their hair and dripped down their necks, wetted Shiro’s shirt until it stuck to his skin, and floated in the soft breeze that swept through their balcony.

When the knock at the door drifted through the suite, it was drowned out by the mirth and laughter—the beaming grins and wet slaps of skin. So caught up in the bubbles foaming between them, they kissed with the taste of soap on their tongues.

The towels had to be left by the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me @ichibri on Twitter & Tumblr


End file.
